newdawnfandomcom-20200214-history
ND/Non-Combat Spellcasters
can hire non-combat spellcasters as long as it can recruit at least Poor quality mages and has access to the Black Library. Non-combat spellcasters have no raise cost or time, but are more expensive to maintain that combat spellcasters of the same quality. The Liberation can hire one unit of non-combat spellcasters for every unit of spellcasters they have recruited, and the non-combat spellcasters have the same quality as the corresponding spellcaster unit. Non-combat spellcasters have no raise cost or time but must be maintained every month. Non-combat spellcasters are too old, too young, or too infirm or disabled for military service and cannot be turned into militia or regular army troops under any circumstances. They will not work operate in active war zones and will not take part in a Forced March except to flee a war zone. Non-combat spellcasters can be used for various things, depending on quality. In an emergency, regular army or militia spellcasters can also be used in these roles. Communication Nodes (Poor quality) Weak or inexperienced spellcasters can learn the Strategic Communication spell, and transmit and receive magical radio. Each unit becomes a communication node that provides an instance of encrypted and selective area Magical Radio with a 1000 mile selective range and can exchange messages with any other allied node at any time. Communication nodes are x2.5 as expensive because of the need for round-the-clock coverage. Any military force with at least 3 elements of Poor or better quality spellcasting units is a communication node. Any military force with at least 1 Average or better quality spellcasting unit or Hero unit with Strategic Communication or similar effect is a communication sender. Communication senders can start message exchanges with communication nodes at any time, or be part of a regularly scheduled message exchange with communication senders or communication nodes that occurs at a regularly scheduled time, once a day. Divine Forging (Average quality) Craft priests can learn Divine Forging and rapidly crank out high quality equipment. Each unit of spellcasters devoted to divine forging produces Very Fine gear for 32 elements-equivalents per month. Existing units that upgrade to divinely forged gear must pay 20% of their base raise cost; new units must raised with Spellforged quality equipment. See the description of Divine Forging to determine how many units can actually equipped each month by Divine Forging. Elite quality spellcasters can use Avatar of the Forge Guard and produce 132 element-equivalents of gear per month. Fortifications, Roads, and Bridges (Good quality) Spellcasters can reduce the cost and time it takes to build fortifications, roads, and bridges. See the and pages for details. Walk Between Worlds (Good quality) Spellcasters can use Walk Between Worlds to transfer up to 11 people and their steeds between two sites owned by the Liberation or their allies. The Liberation or their allies must have marked both confluence sites (at $100K each). It costs $40K to perform a Walk Between Worlds and it takes either 2 hours (if the spellcaster is in the departure site) or 6 hours (if the spellcaster has to Walk Between Worlds to the departure site). Either way, the Liberation has to pay for the caster's round trip to his home, but gets a discount on the leg they didn't use under the assumption that other travelers will pick up some of the cost. Good or better quality civilian spellcasters that have not been hired for other tasks (such as road or fortification building) are randomly distributed among marked confluence sites that are not God Wards.